


In Asgard

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Reader visits Asgard with Thor.





	In Asgard

The group had left almost a week ago on their mission, and Tony just let you know they were on their way back. However, you needed to pack. Thor was needed in Asgard, and wanted you to go with him. You were rushing around, panicked. What did you bring? You were going to be spending time with him in his home world. That was serious.

You looked through some of your nicer clothing, packing those as well. You were nervous, not knowing what to anticipate. With Tony, you could relate with him, but how do you relate with a God?

Tony walked into your bedroom, wrapping his arms around you. You let out a small scream, making him laugh. “Jumpy, much?” He teased.

“I was in the zone. I don’t know what the hell to pack!” You motioned to your messy bed with a pout.

He chuckled. “Knowing the blondie he will have clothes for you made.”

You looked at him in shock. “Really?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah why wouldn’t he? He’s a God.”

You looked back at your suitcase. “I would be dating the two richest guys I know.” You muttered.

He shrugged. “Just means you can’t ever use the line ‘I have nothing to wear’. Besides, you’re already wearing something I know he’ll love.” You raised an eyebrow at him and he winked.

“Oh…” You blushed lightly.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. Hell, you deal with me on a daily basis when I’m here.”

“Barely.” You teased, smiling as he pinched at your backside. “It’s just I haven’t had a lot of time with him so I’m scared his expectations are too high.”

He held you close. “I doubt it.” Tony shrugged. “For a God he’s usually pretty laid back. Just get him drinking, you’ll be fine.” He teased, making you laugh.

“Sounds familiar.” You smiled, wrapping your arms around him. “I’ll miss you.” You kiss his nose.

“Mm, doubt it.” He grinned, pecking your lips as a clap of thunder was heard through the halls. “I will say he’s a bit flashy, though.”

You shook your head. “Coming from you? That’s great.” You pecked his lips once more before resting your head on him for a moment. “Alright, help me at least get some of this in the suitcase.

He sighed dramatically but helped you right away, helping you set down the suitcase just as Thor made his entrance.

“Hello Little One!” Thor boomed, nodding to Tony. “Man made of metal.”

You chuckled lightly at his nickname for Tony. “Hello, Thor.” You grinned. “So, uh, I really didn’t know what to pack, so….” You blushed. “I tried to pack some variety.”

He grinned at that. “You shall only pack the clothes on your back. I already have garments laid out for each of our events.”

“Events?” You blushed.

He nodded. “Breakfasts. Dinners. Meetings. Gatherings.”

“Oh.” You nodded. “Sorry in advance I’m not good with these things.” You smiled.

“Nonsense, you’ll do outstanding. I’ll introduce you as mine.”

Tony rolled his eyes at that. “I hope you don’t plan on moving her there.” He said, half teasingly. “I’d like to see my girlfriend, too, Blondie.”

Thor gave him an odd look. “Why would I move her to Asgard?” He asked, not understanding. “I spend most of my time here.”

You shrugged. “It’s fifty/fifty really. But either way don’t worry. I like Earth.” You smiled at Tony, knowing his concern.

Thor still didn’t quite understand, wondering what fifty/fifty could possibly mean. “Well shall we go little one?” He offered his arm.

You nodded, pecking Tony’s lips one last time before attaching yourself to your God of a boyfriend.

* * *

Once in Asgard, you felt the butterflies in your stomach multiply. “We have some time before dinner, little one.” Thor snapped you from your thoughts. “Would you like a tour?”

“I’m sure I’ll get one in the next couple days.” You chuckled. “I’d like to relax. I’ve been nervous since Tony told me I’d be here with you.”

“No need to be nervous.” He held your hand as he led you to his chambers. “Everyone will love you here.” He smiled proudly down at you.

You blushed and stuck to his side, feeling overwhelmed the second you stepped onto the new world. You looked around in awe, feeling small as you stared at his room. “You…you sleep here?”

“I do.” He nodded. “You shall, too. In time.” He chuckled lightly.

Opening and closing your mouth a few times, you have no idea where to even begin.

Thor didn’t realize you were overwhelmed and proceeded to show you a closet filled with dresses galore. “I got measurements from Stark’s technology.”

You stared at the garments in awe, some of them even had diamonds on them. “T-Thor…this is too much.” You gasped, reaching out to touch one gently, but pulling your hand back. “That one dress likely cost as much as my entire closet full of clothes back home!” You looked over at him, in shock.

“Royalty at its finest.” He smiled, proudly. But when he saw your distress, he frowned. “What is wrong?”

“This is so much!” You looked around. “I’m not used to it.” You looked around, playing with your hands.

“Shh, little one.” He placed his arms on your shoulders.

You leaned your head back and closed your eyes. “I’m used to jeans, and t-shirts.” You reminded him. “I’ll be afraid to ruin something.” You’d hate for him to have done all this, just for you to wreck something so gorgeous.

“You wouldn’t ruin anything.” He assured. “I’m not concerned.” He kissed your forehead. “But I can tell that you are.”

“I’m just really not used to this.” You admitted. “But I want to do good for you.” You stepped further into his arms.

He beamed. “There’s nothing that could make me think less of you, I promise.” Thor assured you. “Would you prefer your clothing?” He wanted you comfortable.

You shook your head. “No, part of being with you, means coming here. Coming here, means acting, and dressing, properly.” You told him, trying to steady yourself, as well. “So, how about you help me out of these…and into one of those?”

He smiled, kissing you softly as he played with the hem of your shirt. Once he pulled off your t-shirt, he marveled at the color of bra you were wearing. “Golden.” He cupped them softly. “Like a goddess already.”

Biting your lip, you wrapped your arms around his neck. You tangled your fingers in his hair before pulling him into another kiss. You felt his chest rumble with his groan and pushed him towards the bed.

He landed with a small ‘oof’ but tugged you on top. “Been waiting for quite sometime to have my time with you.”

“The feeling is mutual…” You agreed, straddling his legs.

Thor licked his lips, his hands on your thighs as he watched you unclasp your bra.

You smiled shyly as he stared at you with his mouth open. “You okay?” You grinded against his lap experimentally.

He let out a low groan, his fingers gripping your thighs for a moment. “Oh, I’m getting there, little one.” He smirked at you.

Your body shivered in anticipation, smiling as he sat up so you could remove his shirt. Your eyes traveled down his chest, causing you to lick your lips. As soon as his shirt was off, you pushed him back down, your lips moving against his.

He groaned at your eagerness, cupping your face as you scratched down his chest. He reached down suddenly, pulling your hips down to his. Whimpering into the kiss, you deepened it, rocking your hips automatically. “Something you’d like?” He teased against your lips.

“More like need.” You nibbled on his lip.

“That so?” He shoved down your bottoms, letting you kick them off.

You reached for his mortal jeans, unbuttoning them as quickly as you could. As soon as you could, you reached your hand between his boxer briefs and skin, gripping him.

Thor gasped, involuntarily bucking his hips. He groaned louder as you removed his shorts completely. He leaned up and kissed at your neck as you removed your own bottoms. “Little one?”

“Mm?” You grinded against him.

“Do you have your mortal protection?” He grumbled.

Nodding, you sat up. “Pants pocket.” You told him before moving to reach towards them. “Like I’d forget.” You teased softly.

He grinned. “I knew you would not.”

You tore open the packet once you got a hold of it. You made eye contact with him as you slid it on, moving back up to straddle him.

He lined himself up as you kissed over his jaw. Your lips were by his ear as you sank down on him, moaning. “Thor…” You breathed.

He held onto your hips, his eyes shutting tightly as you bottomed out. Once you started moving he began meeting you thrust for thrust. Gripping his bicep, you rolled your hips as the pair of you moved, your other hand gripping this sheets. “Y/N.” He groaned, turning you on even more.

You shivered as he moaned and rocked your hips harder. You gasped as he started pulling your hips down to his with force. “F-fuck, Thor.” You panted, your toes curling as you were just about to reach your climax.

He growled, watching you as you came apart on top of him.

You whimpered as your legs shook, gasping as he held your hips steady as he reached his high as well.

Smiling, you kissed him softly as you worked on steading your breathing. Your grip on his arm loosened, as well, simply enjoying feeling him against you.

Thor stroked your arms, giving you goosebumps. “Now I really don’t want you to dress.”

You giggled, kissing his chest. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” He grinned.

* * *

You’d drifted off wrapped around Thor, yet woke to being tangled in his soft sheets. Leaning on your elbows, your cheeks turned a light pink as you remembered the events of the previous night. You bit your lip and fell back happily, awaiting the return of your God.


End file.
